


Interview with the New Captain America

by Marvelx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky Cap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Summary: This is an assignment from uni where we need to change something or reimagine something in a movie and try to think about context and what else would it influence, and I made Bucky the new Captain and try to rationalize my change. My teacher enjoyed it I hope you will too! Any comments, kudos or suggestions are highly appreciated!





	Interview with the New Captain America

My name is Olivia Shure, a reporter from Daily Globe. Today I had an appointment with Captain America, James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, some people refer him as Bucky Cap. Captain Barnes has come a long way since Sergeant Barnes in World War II, to the infamous Hydra assassin Winter Soldier to the new Captain America. But we never really got to know him like we do Steve Rogers, the last Captain America. This is the first time he agreed to a public interview; we all hope we could get to know our hero better after today. Of course, we all know that he has been Captain America for a month now, since Captain Steve Rogers announced his retirement due to sudden mysterious old age. But ever since the tragic event known as the Thanos snap results in disappearing of half the population of the world, Captain Barnes has been working aside of his best friend and partner Captain Rogers to help our nation get back on its feet. After the Avengers had done another incredible job of bringing back everyone that Thanos snapped away, Captain Rogers decided that his best friend needed this more than himself. He trusted him with a new shield and his name, Captain America. There are noises questioning Barnes’s qualifications. Although, according to the SHIELD files and official statement of the Avengers, we knew that Captain Barnes was under brainwash influences. But still, it was hard to please the crowd with a former hydra assassin as our new spirit of the country. Luckily people had other things to worry about-namely the death of their loved ones, so the noise is not so loud, and through five-year-time, Captain Barnes has proven himself to everybody that he is no less than his friend in representing and fighting for our country.

Captain Barnes was kind enough to accept my interview offer: despite his busy schedule with the Avengers. We agreed to meet at a not-so-crowded cafe on the lower east side of Manhattan on a sunny Monday morning; with an old-fashioned audio recording pen and a notebook. I arrived 20 minutes earlier to cool my nerves. But he arrived just a few minutes later than me. Wearing a marine T-shirt inside of a black bomber, he looked just like any other young New Yorkers wandering in the city. His hair was clean, brown and curly, tide into a loose bun with a few strings of hair escaped and fell beside his jawline; he wore casual black pants and some biker boots: his get-ups reminded me of the Winter Soldier, but less intimidating. He looked around for a second before recognizing me from our confirmation video call last week and smiled at me. He took off his baseball cap and started the walk towards me. I stood up and caught the human hand that he offered.

“Good morning, ma’am, pleasure to meet you”

Captain Barnes! Hi, you can call me Olivia. You can’t imagine how much of a pleasure and privilege for me to meet you. I am a huge fan of you since the Howling Commandos!

“Please, call me Bucky” He smiled happily, tugged a few strings of hair to the back of his ear and sat down across the table.

“You don’t look old enough to know anything from the war; or did you also get the frozen chamber treatment to preserve your age? ” He said with a smirk.

Hahahaha, no, there were always comics and newsreels if you look for them.

“Right, wow, that seems to be another lifetime ago”

It is indeed.

We ordered something to drink. I had a ginger ale, and he asked for a cup of cappuccino.

I was wondering, we all know you are really good with guns and fighting in WWII, and of course, you still are. Was there any special training with Captain America? Or in the army?

“That is a very interesting question. My father served in the army way back, and he taught me how to use a gun since I was six years old. My ma was giving him so much trouble for this. But I enjoyed it very much. I presume you read my comics and knew I was instantly a Sargent when I first enlisted. “

I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled softly.

“That was one of the reasons. As for fighting, Steve was always the troublemaker. He would get into the fight quite regularly because, well, this kid was picking on a frog, or that punk was rude to a dame. But he had the fighting strength of that said frog. (Oh God, that`s a Bucky burn, I thought to myself, and laughed so hard in my head.) So, I had to rescue him quite regularly. Anytime he was supposed to meet me, but didn’t, I’m damn sure he is getting beaten up somewhere. I actually asked my dad to teach me how to fight when I was 16 or somethin’. Two or three years after I met Steve.”

Although I didn’t know this, but weirdly this is what I expected he would do when he was skinny. It’s not actually surprising.

So did you feel like he’s always causing you trouble?

“Honestly, even though I never actually admitted this to him, I always look up to him. Even when he was skinny. Growing up, I was convinced that his heart was too big for his body, that’s why he was always sick. He was the bravest and most noble kid I know way before Captain America; still is. And all of those fights he got himself into, was necessary in a way. You know how people call us vigilantes. He started that way before any serum was running through his body. When he saw someone mugging a lady, even when there are three hulking guys, he would still fight until he got that purse back or blacking out trying. You think he is stubborn now. ”

He made a playful but discontent noise and shook his shoulders. His eyes lit up with pride when he talks about his best friend. Wow, I said in awe. It seems like Steve Rogers always plays an important role in your life story. Is it the same case in what happened with you in Romania—Steve helped you figuring out who you are? Carefully looking at his expression, I proposed the question. But the waiter had brought us our drinks. He looked up to the waiter giving him a big smile and said thank you. I had a big sip from the straw; the icy drink was really cooling down my nerves. He also took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh yeah, sure. Ohh, man, did I need my morning cawfee. Hmm, so, after our big fight on S.H.I.E.L.D`s hellicarrier, some memories started to come back to me. Steve said something to me that we used to say to each other when we were kids. You young people have secret handshakes; we have ‘I’m with you till the end of the line’. That was a trigger, but slowly my mind started to clear up. Not only memories that Hydra took from me, but everything also: from how I was trained by them to suffer from whatever they had installed for me, to all the horrible things I did as the Winter Soldier. I was scared, confused, ashamed and in pain. So, I found this abandoned room in a building they were about to tear down, decided to do my own research and tried to get my life back. Gradually most of my memories came back, but I was scared that hydra would find me and brainwashed me again. So I didn’t reach out to anyone. I knew Steve would come and helped me if I ask, but I didn’t want to put him in danger. I`ve caused him enough trouble already. So I went on dark ops myself, capturing remaining hydra agents in those two years.”

I heard that on the news, they suspected that could be you; I was so sure it was you! Thank you for confirming my theory. But I have read some files on what they did to you, I… I don’t even know what to say, saying I feel sorry sounds like a joke because it was too light of a comment. I guess secretly I was disappointed that you didn’t kill all of them; instead, you tied them up and called the police. Oh, sorry, that was a horrible thing to say. I just hate what they have done to you; it’s not even, well, human.

“Thank you. Hatred is never the solution to anything. I would just be extending misery to other people. We call ourselves ‘superheroes’, but some see us as vigilantes. Better not play God any chance I get. After all, I just want to help where I can.”

You sound like Captain America.

“Haha, I sound like Steve Rogers. You know I was so hesitant to accept the shield because of him. He was always the guy who would do the right thing. But I’m not, not exactly. I’m not saying I’m the worst person on earth, either. But you do understand that’s such a big shoe to fill. But that’s good for me, just as he said, it kept me on edge, keep myself in check and even keeps my guilt away from me. We both know I always felt guilty about being Hydra assassin. But Steve said I would make amends that people need to see me as the person he has known all his life, that I deserved this after all the suffering I had been through. Gradually I see his point.”

That was beautiful and true, Bucky. You need to stop beating yourself up over something that wasn’t your fault. It’s like everybody is blaming the gun, not the person pulling the trigger. Everybody who read the Winter Soldier file back in 2014 knew that, even under severe brainwashing influences, you still would rebel and wanted to run away from them. Isn’t that the courage and perseveres we all should respect? Besides, a lot of other superheroes had suffered from brainwash influences too. Unlike you, they were lucky because it only lasted so long. So they got back and received care and love, while you were treated as a criminal, I really don’t understand the logic in this… I’m sorry, I’m blabbering, I just feel like you don’t hear it enough.

He looked at my eyes seriously and said:

“I really appreciate it. What you said means a lot to me”

His eyes are very sincere. There was something else I couldn’t place. Sadness? A sense of relief? Gratefulness? A moment of silence, he drunk up his cawfee, then I asked. How was it for you when you first go to therapy sessions with Steve to comfort the public after the snap?

“The first time I went, I didn’t act like a volunteer, I acted like I was one of them who only knew Steve from TV or something. “

He seemed a little embarrassed.

“You gotta remember the last time I faced the general public was when they all thought I murdered King T’chaka. I didn’t think they would react very well if they knew who I was. Nobody said anything during the meeting, and I didn’t ‘share my story, either. I told them maybe next time. But after the gathering, Steve was talking with someone and I just stayed behind. This little girl, who I thought was 15, or 16; she grabbed me and said she was sorry. And then she explained that she knew who I was: it turns out her family moved to the US three years ago from Romania as political refugees. And I saved her dad from Hydra. He worked in the government back then, and apparently got in Hydra’s way. I didn’t even realize, there were a lot of hostages. She said she remembered me because her uncle brought her some comics. Everyone thought she was crazy. ‘I knew it was you! I knew you didn’t do any of the horrible things! I read the Hydra files. They are the monsters who used us. You and my dad were their tools, a spawn to use or to throw away.’ I stared at her for so long, couldn’t find my words. Steve heard it, so he walks up to us and somehow saved the conversation. I hope I said thank you. She really caught me off guard.”

Oh my God. She remembers! I put my right hand on my chest, that was the sweetest thing.

“That’s one of the reasons why I never want to complain, you know? You never know who just remembers any small thing that you did, and what that thing will bring to them. It’s the story that really told me to stop being sorry about yourself and actually do what is needed to be done.”

Suddenly, to my surprise, he started to chuckle.

“To be honest, I was excepting some really confronting questions. Because I thought people want some dirt on Captain America. I thought you were gonna ask about how can people trust me to not break because what hydra implanted into my head. Or how can I consider myself worthy to be the spirit of our country? “

I opened my mouth but didn’t say anything because he was still talking.

“And I actually came prepared. First question: Shuri removed the trigger words from my mind by separating my memories and the brain washing influences. It took a while when I was frozen in Wakanda, but when I was fighting with the other Avengers, the influences were long gone. Shuri explained something to me, trigger words are neuro connection with emotion and stuff, they are hard to separate. Then something had to work collectively. I really am not a science guy. But then they did some test runs on me after, no matter what they say, there weren`t any reflex on my part anymore. So I do have a sane mind that people can trust now. Second: I still don’t, but I know I’ll die first before I stop trying. Yet I never expected that you are actually interested in knowing me as a person. I’m pleasantly surprised. Oh, I thought you were trying to say something?”

Oh sorry, I was only trying to say why would anyone want to hurt you like that? Haven’t you suffered enough?

“Haha, wow. I honestly did not expect that, either. Strangely I never thought of any of the hydra stuff suffering. I always see that as sins and redemptions yet to come. Very few people considered me as a victim, not even myself. I’m not saying I am a villain either; I guess I always see myself as someone who lost their ways and was struggling to get on the right path.”

So you haven’t accepted yourself as the new Captain America?

“That is very complicated. I still think about how Steve does it; how did he make it so easily? When I carry the shield and wear the flag on my body, I feel the weight that I have to win. There is no other way, you know? It’s not a burden, it’s faith. But if I had to say, about two weeks ago, when A.I.M pulled that stunt in central park. After the hostages were safe, the police and reporters actually came to me and asked me to give a statement. There were a lot of flashlights and microphones. That’s the first time I ever heard a bunch of people calling me ‘Cap’. My heart was filled with emotions. It immediately took me back to the War where Steve and the Howling Commandos were doing newsreels: there were press and cameras everywhere, too, with ultra-bright flashlights. I felt like, finally, I have done something right. Steve called me after, saying he saw me on TV. He said: ‘It suits you. I was right. You need it more than I do.’ It finally hit me, that maybe I deserve this.”

You really really do. Speaking about public opinions, a lot of people have been questioning your choice of weapon, since Captain Rogers only uses the shield; and you carry a lot of guns. Do you care to share why?

“I’m not as strong as Steve. The serum Hydra put into my body was unsuccessful. I didn’t mutate or anything like the Red Skull, thankfully I get to keep my good looks.”

That`s the only good thing Hydra did, I joked, he laughed for a second and went on talking with a happy smirk on his face.

“But it also didn’t do much for my speed and strength. So you can imagine I would feel unease when I don’t have a backup option to save my life. Especially when the flag costume is really a bright target. If there is one thing that I’m proud of, that I know I’m way better than Rogers, except my personality (he winks), is my shooting technique. I had to put that into good use.”

Talking about costume design, did you make the costume yourself? Why didn’t you just wear one of Steve’s?

“Oh no, I have zero cloth sewing skills ha-ha. Back to when we were doing tours and newsreels, the government made us the costumes. The one that I’m wearing now on mission is made by Shuri, so of course, Vibranium. I can`t thank her enough. It’s completely shock absorbent, besides it minimizes the sound of the fabric chafing. That’s one of the reasons why it has a darker color tone than Steve’s. Also, I couldn’t wear his costume; I didn’t want people to mistake us from one another. I could never pretend to be him. I want people to remember him exactly as the nicest person he is. Any mistake I will make in the future should be my own burden.”

You are a really nice person.

“I feel like you are complimenting me a lot. You remind me of Steve”

I blushed. Sorry, I’m just a really big fan. Did he compliment you a lot? It’s an honor to be compared to Captain Rogers, by the way, that`s high praise.

“Well not exactly, we were brats from Brooklyn. Nobody there was into that mushy mushy stuff. But Steve is different in a way. He always reassured you when you were not sure. It might not have been ‘you are incredible, you are awesome’ as you kids say, but it’s ‘you can do it, Buck, you got this, I trust you’. Although he is one year younger than me, he is always like a big brother to me. When your big brother says that, you know you’ve got it.”

I notice that you don`t consider yourself as a young person, you say ‘you young kids’ a lot, but in fact, I`m already 28. I know you were born in 1917, but the time you actually spend outside of the frozen chamber shouldn`t make you older than 40 years old, should it?

“It`s hard to keep track, if you ask me, Hydra doesn`t do birthdays as you could probably imagine. But I never considered myself as a man out of time as Steve always did, that`s why he chose to go back and spend a lifetime back in his time. I mean I discovered the Internet the first chance I get, I was always a science nerd back before the war, sadly I didn`t get to study in a university, but I`m always interested in new things. Yet I`m old enough to be your great grandfather, it`s hard to regard people who were born in the 1990s as my peer. That being said, I never had any problems making friends with people that are not from my time. You know Loki? He is about 1000 years old and a God, I think he probably regards humans as rabbits or something, but the other day he appeared in the Avengers mansion, and they said ‘I knew it’. I still didn’t figure him out before he disappeared again, but I think he likes me.”

Wow! I love Loki! I didn`t know you guys knew each other! Or that he visited Earth again!

He stayed for three days and we briefly talked, I still didn`t understand what was going on with him, and frankly, it seems like no one does, not really. But I guess he sees something in me that we have in common. I also think there is still goodness in him. Hope we could talk again someday; he is an interesting character. I had to wait for him to appear again though, it`s not like my cell phone has reception in space or wherever he is right now.

Hahaha, no, I didn`t think so either. Say hi for me if you see him in the future! Well, this has been an absolute pleasure, I can`t say thank you enough, Buck. Thank you for being such a nice person and a true hero to our country. I’m sorry I seem to be taking extra time off your busy schedule; you are just such a nice person to talk to. 

“Oh no, not at all, it was genuinely nice to talk to you, too. I had pretty bad impressions on reporters before. You really have freshened my perception.”

Well, to be honest, Daily Bugle is still like that, but not us, haha, but you didn’t hear this from me.

“Hahahaha, is that so?”

He put down a twenty note and pulled up my chair as I stood up. I asked for a hug goodbye, and he hugged me very tight, almost for a minute. I refrained myself from overly fangirling and tried to breathe normally. We walked out of the shop. He waved at me, touching the brim of his cap like a small salute before disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
